


Jimon watches LOTR

by coatpocket



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: I know nothing abour lotr, Jace × Simon, LOTR, Lord of the Rings, M/M, Possible mentions of others - Freeform, i dont know, jace wayland - Freeform, jimon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 01:33:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11392572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coatpocket/pseuds/coatpocket
Summary: Simon makes Jace watch the Lord of the rings movies. Jace says he doesn't like them. Simon ignores him. What is Jace willing to do to get him back?(Please read the notes at the end)





	Jimon watches LOTR

"So, what did you think?" Simon grinned hopefully at Jace.  
Jace shrugged. "I just don't see the big deal."  
Simon's mouth fell open. "You, you w-what? YOU DON'T SEE THE BIG DEAL!? THE BIG DEAL IS THAT LORD OF THE RINGS IS ICONIC AS HELL, THE BIG DEAL - I! THE WHOLE STORY LINE IS THE BIG DEAL! I-I CAN'T EVEN LOOK AT YOU RIGHT NOW!" Simon shot up from his seat and sped out the room, slamming the door behind him.  
Jace chuckled to himself, he'll come back, he thought.

That was almost five days ago. Simon has been ignoring Jace ever since and Jace has just about had enough. He's willing to do whatever it takes to get Simon to just talk to him again. I mean, he constantly wishes Simon would just shut the fuck up but not for this long, never for this long.

He knocked loudly on Simon's door. "Simon, Simon, Simon! Come on man! You can't ignore me forever." If he had a dollar for everytime he'd said this in the last five days, he'd be rich. "Simon please! I'll do anything!" He continued to bang on the other boys closed bedroom door. "Simon" Knock. "Simon." Knock. "Simo-"  
Jace was interrupted as the brunette boys door flew open, leaving his fist hanging in the air.  
"Simon look man I'm sorry." He followed Simon into the room. "It wasn't even that bad. I mean, I've seen worse. Please just talk to me. It's weird not having to tell someome to shut up constantly." Simon sat down on the bed and folded his arms. He turned away, pouting like a child. Jace sat down next to him, desperately trying to make eye contact. "Please, dude. Just talk to me. It's only a movie."  
"S."  
"What?"  
"MovieS. Multiple, more than one."  
"Right sorry, does this mean you've forgiven me?"  
Simon finally looked up and met the blonde boys eyes. It was then that he realised just how close they were. How close Jace's beautiful, red lips were to his. No! Ew gross! Jace does not have beautiful lips. He has normal, straight guy lips, just like Simon. Right?  
"Simon? Do you forgive me?"  
"I don't know..." the vampire replied hesitantly.  
"Simon, come on. I probably would have liked it more if I hadn't been constantly distracted." Jace rolled his eyes, but he was smirking.  
"What on earth was there to distract you!?" Simon exclaimed, raising an eyebrow as he did so. "It was just me and you alone in a dark room for nearly 10 hours straight."  
"Oh I don't know..." His voice thick with sarcasm. "Maybe it was the fact that you cried for a good ten minutes when Gandalf died even though you knew he was coming back."  
Simon wanted to mention that even Jace teared up, but he wanted to hear what Jace had to say.  
"Or Maybe it was when you burnt your tounge on your hot chocolate and then spilt it all over your shirt."  
Or Maybe it was when you removed you shirt, Jace thought.  
"Oh! How about when you laughed so hard your fangs extended and you bit your bottom lip, causing it to bleed excessively."  
At this point, Jace was looking past Simon and smiling like he'd forgot he was there and was simply reminiscing it by himself.  
"And then there was the second time you spilt your drink, this time on your blanket, which lead to you sharing my blanket with me at which point you accidently brushed your hand again mine and proceeded to apologise 50 million times even though I'd already said it was fine!" The blonde boy let out a "hmph" sound from his nose at this.  
Jace finally looked back at Simon. "I mean I could go on, if you wanted" He shook his head and smirked, yet again.  
"No! No! No! I get the point! I'm a distraction." Simon chuckled to himself and turned away from Jace.  
"I never said it was a bad distraction." Mumbled Jace, so quietly that the brunette almost didn't hear.  
"What was that" He whipped back around to face Jace.  
Jace sighed. "I said, that I never said it was bad distraction." He spoke louder this time and looked the other boy dead in the eyes.  
Simon gulped then glanced down at Jace's hand, which was surprisingly close to his.  
Jace glanced down at their hands, then up at Simon.  
For a few seconds, both of them were silent. Neither of them knew what to say, or what to do.  
Then Jace kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! I know that was really bad sorry! It's my first fanfiction so go easy on me! If you enjoyed it please leave a kudos. Thanks
> 
> Should I carry this on? I'm not sure. Please let me know in the comments!


End file.
